


Shattered

by PerfectStormVirgil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jefferson is scared, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStormVirgil/pseuds/PerfectStormVirgil
Summary: The sound of glass shattering filled the large residence with a resounding echo.Grace was out of the house at a school camping field trip, so the noise had to be Jefferson.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Can I not write happy things?!

The sound of glass shattering filled the large residence with a resounding echo. Victor put his glasses down on the desk, peering out the door into the hall. There was another crash, making the blond flinch. Grace was out of the house at a school camping field trip, so the noise had to be Jefferson.  
Victor shuffled into the hat room, his eyes roaming the fabrics and pins littering the ground, glass cases shattered on the ground and mannequin heads rolled, telltale nail marks on the sides where a too tight grip had been. He followed the sound of muffled cries to a shaking lump under the rolls upon rolls of fabrics.  
The former scientist carefully uncovered the shaking brunet, who looked up with wild, bloodshot blue eyes. The hatter grasped Victors shirt in a vice grip, letting out a shaky breath.

"Grace. She's- she's gone" he stuttered out, looking desperately at the blond. Victor sighed, cupping Jefferson's face in his hands.  
"She's just with her school group. She'll be back in the morning, I swear it to you"  
The doctor carefully chose his words, smoothing down the mans hair. The brunet shook his head rapidly, digging his nails into Victors arms. "Victor she's... Victor she's not in her bed she's not in the- she's not in the house, Victor she's not HERE" he babbled, tripping over his words in his rush to get them out. The desperation in his wide eyes broke the doctors heart into tatters. He hugged the hatter closer.  
"Victor let me go, I need to- I need to FIND her!" He begged, violently thrashing to get out of the grip of the blond. He yelled and clawed and screamed, slowly growing weaker before exhausting himself.  
He fought weakly until his eyes closed, unable to stay awake another moment. Victor grabbed him and eased them to his feet, stumbling his way to the bedroom. He took off Jeffersons shoes and scarf, tucking him into the bed.

He looked him over for a moment, but he seemed alright physically, other then a few small cuts from pins and sewing needles. Victor sighed and strode back into the hat room. He had a lot to clean up before Grace came back.


End file.
